Apenas uma outra canção de amor
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Trowa faz uma canção para Quatre e repensa seus sentimentos pelo loirinho. nn Sap mt fluffles!XD Yaoi...


_Apenas uma outra canção de amor _

#---------#

_Ainda lembro daqueles tempos, dos dias intermináveis, dos sorrisos gentis. Lembro das flores de primavera bailando sobre nossas cabeças. Quando os olhos vazios, cansados pelo horror, finalmente foram-se embora. Da inocência, das largas gargalhadas que corriam tão soltas e verdadeiras._

_Gargalhadas, doces risadas... Como jamais pensei que fosse capaz. Como jamais, um dia, imaginei, ver meu anjo loiro debaixo daquela macieira e descobrir, então... Que você era meu._

#---------#

Sem sombras e dúvidas,

Não preciso pensar, nem de quês e porquês

Eu apenas amo você

E isso quer dizer que

#---------#

_E então, o sol que se punha às suas costas e alaranjava seus fios tão claros, debaixo da velha macieira... E o seu sorriso feliz... E o meu coração... Pulando em meu peito, aquecido. E tudo que pude ver e pensar e sentir... E tudo que vi e pensei e senti... Tudo era você. Todo o meu mundo, meu ser, minha razão de viver. Tudo... Era apenas você._

#---------#

Você é tudo em mim,

Você é meu mundo, meu lar

Meu abrigo, o porto seguro pra onde voltar

Você é meu sonho vivo aqui

#---------#

_Eu que era tão só, tão estupidamente só e frio... Eu, que não sabia amar... Eu que sou o maior otário de todos simplesmente por te amar... Porque meu amor me embebesse, me torna frágil, fraco e dependente. Dependente de você, exclusivamente de você. E, ao ver meu amor refletido nos teus olhos azuis... Não consigo mais andar, não vejo norte nem sul, nem leste e oeste. Você me tira a direção, eu perco rumo. Porque eu fico completamente bobo ao te ver passar, ao te ver me amar. Você me torna bobo, patético... E apaixonado, pateticamente apaixonado. Porque o teu amor me desarma e, quando estamos juntos e você meu olha com teus olhos tão puros, ingênuos e apaixonado e me diz: "eu te amo", eu sei que já não tenho mais solução. Aí sei que você é tudo para mim e, de mim, nada sobra sem você. _

#---------#

São só umas notas derramadas no teu ouvido

Mas espero que entenda que...

#---------#

_Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir assim. Tão vivo e tão perdido, tão feliz e entregue... Tão amado. _

_É um calor gostoso aqui no peito, uma chama de alegria intensa. Talvez você não entenda, ou talvez se sinta igual, mas isso é forte. Tão forte que às vezes me derruba, quando você adoece ou quando você chora... Finjo-me de forte, posso até sê-lo realmente, mas quando as lágrimas escorrem por sua face delicada... Ah, Deus, sinto-me morrer! E dói muito, sua tristeza me entristece mil vezes mais, corta meu coração. E é por isso... É por isso que me encarrego de não te fazer sofrer... Porque o que você sente, é também o que eu sinto. Porque você é meu pequeno anjo._

#---------#

Seu sorriso é a estrela do meu céu nublado

Seu amor é a luz que me guia

A razão do meu ser, do meu viver

É apenas você, minha eterna alegria

#---------#

_Você é isso, meu pequeno. Você é o motivo que me faz desejar acordar todo o dia. Só para estar com você. Você é a força que me ergue, que me faz sentir a maior de todas as felicidades. Pois, quando estamos juntos, é como se o mundo inteiro parasse e fôssemos apenas você e eu. _

_Pois quando você está comigo, eu fico bobo, perco a fala. Perco todo o prumo. Porque você é isso, é essa força que me motiva a estar sempre ao seu lado, é o motivo de meu coração descompassado, de minhas lágrimas e de meus sorrisos. Você é a fonte de toda a minha vida._

#---------#

São apenas velhas notas escapando de minha alma

Mas mesmo assim, queria que soubesse que

#---------#

_Eu já nem sei mais como seria sem você. Pois você me faz feliz como ninguém. Você é a minha felicidade e, não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que os outros acham ou o quão duro seja, nós nunca deixaremos de ser um só. Você é a alma do meu coração e eu o coração de sua alma. Não é, meu pequeno?_

#---------#

Eu amo tudo em você,

Amo como anda e como se ergue para pegar

Uma lata nas prateleiras do supermercado

Amo seu jeito de apagar todo um desenho já começado

#---------#

_Pois eu amo você, amo demais... Amo cada detalhe seu, cada mínimo detalhe. Como quando está dormindo quietinho ou como quando bate seus pezinhos no chão quando está ansioso. Adoro ver quando torce os lábios ao escrever uma palavra errada no seu livro de palavras cruzadas, ou o modo que tamborila sua caneta sobre a mesa quando está pensativo, adoro quando cai na piscina e a água mal espirra para os lados. Amo sua voz, seu corpo, seu jeito de ser, sua personalidade, que costuma ser tão bondosa. São lindas as suas bochechas coradas de vergonha e seu cabelinho bagunçado assim que acorda, adoro como é tão organizado, como seus pulsos finos se molham ao lavar a louça, adoro como você sempre desce o primeiro degrau de uma escada com o pé esquerdo._

_Porque eu te amo e amo tudo em você. _

#---------#

Amo seu jeito de dançar e o formato de suas mãos

Amo seu narizinho vermelho quando espirra

Ou quando se joga no sofá pra ver televisão

Ou quando cruza os braços em birra

#---------#

_E amo seu jeito de falar, sua calma, seu sorriso otimista. Amo quando diz que quer a paz. Porque eu te amo por completo e por inteiro. Amo você pelo todo que você é e não só por parte do que você é. Amo você e seus defeitos. Adoro sua mania de implicar toda vez que deixo algo fora do lugar, adoro sua inaptidão para esportes e o jeito que reclama do meu time, amo seu ciúmes por qualquer coisa e seu jeito mimado e arrogante que às vezes surge, adoro quando faz birra se eu não quero fazer o mesmo que você, ou quando se diz achar lerdo e ingênuo demais, também o amo assim, quando demora a perceber as reais intenções dos outros. _

_Até mesmo suas imperfeições são motivos de minha felicidade, pois elas o tornam tão mais humano e, acima de tudo, o tornam a pessoa que eu mais amo. _

#---------#

E quando se sente o que sinto agora,

Ama-se também seus defeitos e peculiaridades

Porque amar não é só enxergar de um lado

É ver o todo e sorrir diante de suas verdades

#---------#

_Pois o amo por inteiro, por completo. Amo cada cantinho seu, cada traço físico, psicológico. Cada atitude e cada gesto, seus tiques e características. Porque eu amo tudo em você e vejo com alegria tudo em você que não é qualidade, afinal... Eu amo você. E amar é amar todo o conjunto, tudo que é bom e mal. E não adianta negar que exista um mal, pois só esse sentimento de amor que me capacita a ver tudo de bom que você possui e também os seus defeitos. E é também graças a ele que posso louvar cada imperfeição sua._

#---------#

E meu amor é tão forte, tão intenso

Que inebria, acaba com minhas forças

Pois ao ouvir seus passinhos descendo a escada pela manhã

Meu coração dispara e eu, simplesmente, mal penso

#---------#

_Nunca senti algo tão forte e perfeito assim antes. Só posso dizer que você é minha vida, minha vida, minha vida, meu amor... Você me é muito especial. Você é meu tesouro precioso, meu anjo loiro, meu pequeno... Meu pequenino! E, então, já não consigo mais demonstrar em palavras a força de meu amor, de repente tudo se torna tão efêmero e vago e pouco e vazio para descrever o quão importante e potente é o que sinto por você. É quando minhas pernas tremem ao perceber você ao meu lado que noto o quanto te amo e o quão impossível é demonstrar toda essa mistura explosiva que me acomete. Pois parece fácil dizer que te amo, mas dizer o quanto te amo é praticamente impossível. Poderia comparar como se eu fosse todo o universo e tudo o mais além dele e, mesmo assim, seria pouco pra dizer o quanto te amo. Porque, ainda sim, essas palavras não seriam suficientes para demonstrar todo o meu amor. _

#---------#

E perco a capacidade de falar

As palavras me faltam, somem do meu vocabulário

Nada parece o suficiente para descrever a palavra "amar"

E como eu amo tanto você

#---------#

_Só posso garantir que é muito, que amo e amo você... Mas creio que isso você já sabe, quando demonstro com meus gestos e lhe sussurro palavras doces e românticas. No fim, eu só quero que saiba que te amo muito... Pois acho que, talvez, você entenda que o tanto que sente por mim é o quanto eu sinto por você._

#---------#

Porque nada é capaz de demonstrar

O quanto te amo, o quanto você me é importante

Por isso faço essa canção

Para, ao menos, tentar te mostrar

#---------#

_E eu te amo tanto que acho que já não sei mais viver sem você, sem esse seu jeito de menino, inocente e terno. Não sei como seria não te ter em meus braços, não ver teu sorriso espontâneo nem sentir o toque macio de suas mãos. Eh, você é como o Sol dos meus dias e a Lua de minhas noites. A coisa mais importante da minha vida, meu verdadeiro amor. Meu pequeno, meu anjo_

_Ainda lembro daquele tempo quando éramos todos tão novos. Quando cada nova descoberta era uma grandiosidade sem tamanho... Mas, acima de tudo, ainda lembro de como, naqueles dias de sol, o amor crescia tão rápido dentro de nossos corações._

#---------#

Que essas velhas notas são só pra dizer

Que eu amo tanto você

#---------#

As últimas notas foram arrancadas suavemente, desaparecendo aos poucos. Após seus dedos deslizarem pela corda final do violão, Trowa ergueu sua cabeça, fitando o jovem à sua frente. Quatre o encarava com os olhos banhados em lágrimas e, num impulso, lançou-se sobre seu amado.

Trowa sorriu ternamente, abraçando o jovem loirinho. Ali, sentindo aquele pequeno corpo entre seus braços, Trowa teve a única e suprema certeza de sua vida: amaria Quatre para sempre.

#---------#

Fim da história, mas não de seus romances

#---------#

Oiiii! n-n Ahahaha, sabe que eu tinha que ocupar meu tempo até a hora de sair com minha amiga, então, inspirada, sentei aqui e comecei a escrever. \o/ Rsrsrs, sobre amar até mesmo os defeitos do outro... Bem, meu lado realista e frio, que é o mais atuante em mim, me diz que isso é pura baboseira; mas um lado bem pequenino e romântico, me faz acreditar que isso é muito fofo. Por isso, está aí. Sei que a história ficou ultra-romântica, mas há tempos que estava com vontade de escrever algo do tipo. Sei também que repito mts palavras e frases e que mts palavras rimam umas com as outras em uma mesma frase, mas essa era a intenção, como nos livros de poesia.

Para quem não entendeu a fic, o Trowa compôs uma música para o Quatre e está tocando para ele, enquanto ele toca, ele vai pensando o que sente em relação ao loirinho, que é o que está em itálico e, depois, quando ele termina de cantar, quando não é mais um POV dele, ele vê a reação do Quatre, que essa aí em cima, de chorar como sempre, emocionado, e abraçá-lo. Só por dizer, na minha cabeça o Trowa tá sentado numas almofadas pequenas vermelhas e douradas no chão, tocando seu violão e... a cena me pareceu extremamente devastador! O-O "Pime se abanando com as mãos"

Apenas uma informação sobre a fic: o primeiro parágrafo se refere à quando a guerra havia acabado de terminar e eles podiam, finalmente, ser felizes. E, o Trowa não está pedindo o Quatre em namoro! Não, não, pois, o fato que não foi citado mas que está subentendido é que eles já namoravam há um bom tempão. Tanto que já nem os imagino como adolescentes nessa história.

Bem, a fic foi isso... NA verdade, ainda pretendo fazer duas songfics com eles de I Just Called To Say I Love You e Codnome Beija-flor, nos próximos dias. Então, aguardem...n-n

Onegai, deixem reviews caso tenham lido a fic!

Bjos pra todos

Té mais

25/01/06--- uáhhh, as férias estão acabando! TT.TT


End file.
